Meldras V. Calister
"Those who do not remember the past are condemned to repeat it." - Aurelian Calister, 25th Lord of Lorynvale Meldras Valentine Calister is a living, breathing embodiment of the Stormwindian aristocracy. Hailing from a family older than the Kingdom of Azeroth itself, Meldras has led a distinguished career in the secular and religious arenas alike. A prodigious intellect, he sought, through a combination of his own charms and his forefathers' influence, tutelage under several of the brightest, most cunning minds of the age. Honing his wit and silver-tongue in tandem, he ascended to hold prestigious offices in both the Magisterium and the Royal Treasury. An adept, albeit ambitious, player in the political game, Meldras has amassed power his House had not known for a millennium. By no coincidence, the Calisters' ancestral seat of Lorynvale has become, whether through royal decree or via military campaigns into Stranglethorn Vale in the name of His Majesty, the largest holding, by area, in the realm. Requiring funds to support these acquisitions, he filled his coffers by looking to another horizon; a seaward one. Ordering the construction of Lorynvale Harbor, known also as Havenport, nearly a fifth of the Kingdom's trade has been redirected to his lands over the last decade. This influx of goods, gold, and genius has left him a man of unparalleled affluence, practically to the point of parody. Formidable as his mercantile acumen may be, he is by all accounts a pious man. His self-described foremost teacher, Erich Gottfried Manstein, the so-called "Voice of the Church", remains his closest confidante to this day. Under his advisement, Meldras began the construction of a cathedral and monastery in the heart of Lorynvale, consecrated by his dearly departed friend, Saint Mellar Lumina Servus. This stands chief among his array of charitable works. These include also, the donation of tens-of-thousands of gold pieces annually to the various dioceses and bishoprics of the Church, both within and beyond the borders of Stormwind, and the sponsorship of almshouses throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. He was known when visiting the capital, during the life of His Holiness, Archbishop Columban V, to stay in the Cathedral of the Holy Light, rather than his private residence or the Stormwind Keep. The two were often seen speaking in whispers from dusk till dawn in the transept or reliquary, and it is rumored that, although he has never held official position within the College of Canons, he informed much of the Church's latter-day politics. The noble tradition Meldras is least in keeping with is the martial one. He has a mind for strategy in spades, but an affinity for combat or contest had never taken root in him. An infrequent attendee, and still more infrequent host, of balls, banquets, tournaments, and festivals, he seemingly partakes out of respect for tradition or self-interest alone, having not competed in any games since his adolescence. He takes a similarly ceremonial role on the battlefield, as an absentee tactician, rather than a commander. There are some who think Meldras is quite ill. This belief is attributed to ever-more reclusive tendencies, paired with his emaciated, cane-wielding figure. In spite of these whispers, he was appointed, as of the new year, by His Majesty, Anduin Llane Wrynn, to a station on the King's Council. As Minister of the Treasury, Meldras has practical autonomy over the realm's finances. Appearance Personality & Philosophy Meldras possesses an innate, deep love for his family and family name. His stately upbringing cultivated the natural nobility ingrained in his royal blood, shaping him into a man perpetually at ease among peers, infatuated with customs and tradition. He is renowned for having the right words for any occasion, a trait to which much of his success has been attributed. A philanthropist, he is, on the face of it, benevolent of character, deeply reverent of the monarchical system, and equally resolute in his faith in the Holy Light. Ordinarily impassive, he reflects the tenet of stoicism which he espouses regularly. In his purview, the duty of the aristocracy is to handle quietly and efficiently matters which would threaten the realm or its people. Commonly described as tenacious, those accustomed to the ways of power might classify him first and foremost as zealous. History "My crown was forged in Arathor, long before the conception of this Kingdom. It is the penultimate symbol, second only to our blood, of House Calister's imperial right to rule." '' ''- His Highness, Meldras Calister, Lord Paramount of the Wynd and Aegis of the South, addressing the Royal Court of King Varian Wrynn I